


i could never hurt you, baby

by sweaterpawlyssa



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Fluff, M/M, emotional luke, fem!Luke, idk how to tag, luke has an abusive past ?, michael and luke are sleepy, muke af always, muke tbh, they're assholes when they're sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawlyssa/pseuds/sweaterpawlyssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>// taken from my wattpad // </p><p> </p><p>in which luke and michael are fighting because they are tired and luke thinks michael is going to hit him</p>
            </blockquote>





	i could never hurt you, baby

It had been a long day, really. Both Michael and Luke were tired, and it was obvious because although, they were fully grown adults, when tired, they acted like five year olds; stomping around, getting an attitude with basically anyone who tried to talk to them, and starting fights.

It was Michael's fault this time, he started it and Michael knew that he started the fight. He couldn't even remember what they were fighting about, but in their separate car from Ashton and Calum, they were shouting horrible words towards each other.  
Michael called Luke a bitch and Luke would call Michael a dick right back.

The argument continued on for hours, just mumbling horrible words towards each other. Once the boys were in their hotel room, they were sitting on opposite sides of the room, Luke was sitting on the couch of the hotel room and Michael was sitting on the bed; arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed and both of their lips were jutted out. Luke mumbled something about how he didn't understand why they had to fight anyway; he just wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend because they had a REALLY long day with concerts and sound checks and meeting fans and blah, blah, b l a h.  
"You wanna know what?!" Michael nearly boomed, his voice raising the highest that Luke had ever heard it. Luke flinched, fluttering his eyes shut tightly. "I don't even remember why we're fucking fighting, but I'm pretty sure that it's your fault." Michael continued, standing from his place on the bed and striding over to Luke, his eyebrows furrowed angrily. He stopped in front of Luke, and grumbled, "Stand up." And, Luke did because Luke wasn't angry anymore, he was terrified. Luke's shoulders came up to cover his ears, his head dropped with his eyes squeezing shut. "Please don't hurt me, Mikey. I'm sorry." Luke nearly whimpered, tears filling his shut eyes and Michael's heart dropped, tears filling his own eyes because he knew what Luke was through with his ex boyfriend, and he was never going to be like that. "Baby.." Michael whispered, shaking his head a little bit as his arms wrapped tightly around Luke's shoulders, tugging the taller boy closer to his chest. "Shh, I could never." Michael mumbled, lifting one of his hands to card his stubby fingers through Luke's hair. Luke's shoulders dropped slowly, wrapping his arms around Michael's torso with a small nod. "Shh, baby, I'm sorry. I should stop being so mean, huh? I'm just tired, and you know, you are too. Let's get you out of those clothes and into bed, yeah?" Michael turned his head to place a gentle kiss to Luke's temple, rubbing his nose against it as Luke nodded a little bit.

After the pair got changed out of their clothes and into much more comfortable clothing, they snuggled up into bed. Luke's head was laid up against Michael's chest, and Michael's arms were wrapped so tightly around the boy that Luke couldn't move, and he was okay with that. "No matter how much we fight, baby, I love you too much to ever lay a hand on your pretty little body, okay?" Michael spoke softly, nuzzling his face into the tousled hair on the top of Luke's head. Luke nodded, a sleepy smile lifting at his lips as he mumbled, "I love you, babes." Michael smiled softly at him, burying his face deeper into Luke's hair. "I love you more, babygirl. Sleep tight." Michael mumbled, and Luke was fast asleep before Michael even finished his sentence.


End file.
